Fallen Angel
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Harry has dead been since the year 2002, now the year 4400 Harry has some how been brought back and is going make the dark wizards that set him up pay.


I don't own Harry Potter or any other names in this fiction unless I specify they are mine.  
  
**Year: 4400  
  
Day: August 4th, Fri.  
  
Time: 11: 32 PM.  
  
Place: Human Stronghold, roof top.  
  
P.O.V.: Third person.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
**I wish we had a way to destroy the Wizards. said twelve year old Deamon Harold Snape, he was laying on the rooftop of the main Human Stronghold. It was one of the few nights that a battle was not being fought near by, they had discovered a way to kill Wizard's and Orc's, but the wizards had found a way stop it. That was what always happened. Suddenly it was like a shipment of raw ore was coming in from Mars, but the object was to small and coming at much to high a speed it soon became clear it was a young Human. He hit the button on his intercom and called a team of Medic's when he saw the person would land on the roof top. Three feet from the ground the person stopped, He had Black Hair and Deamon thought he saw green Eye's, the one thing that stood out more than a boy that was glowing yellow and floating, was the lightning shaped scar that glowed the purest black Deamon had ever seen.  
  
Six days later  
  
For the last time, who are you? demanded Sergeant David Cain, the prisoner was not responding at all, in fact, he hadn't said one word since he had fallen from the sky. Their test's showed he had an immense amount of latent magic in his body which was crisscrossed with scars, most indicating abuse. He had ordered an Alpha Catch a day ago and was to arrive any second now.  
  
Sir, the Alpha Catch has arrived. an inlisted man said as they brought the machine into the room. It was a bulky machine, but it worked. After setting it up and turning it on it took a few minuets to get a picture, it showed an enchant magical court room.  
  
Mr. Potter, would you like to say anything before I announce your sentience? the judge asked, the person looked at one of mirrors, it showed the boy who had fallen, but he was younger, only slightly though.  
  
It wasn't me. he spoke in but a whisper, yet in rained through ought court room.  
  
Well, then Mr. Potter, as per the judgment of the jury, I sentience you to death by killing curse. Sentience will be carried out on a later date. the judge said and left the room.  
  
They watched as the next seven years passed by, they saw his daughter being born, his wife dyeing, his world falling down around him, and finally his godfather carrying out his sentience.  
  
A month later they had finished brewing a potion to bring him to his right mind, their elves had been working on it for two weeks, the potion would also bring back his magic  
  
Two months later  
  
So, Mr. Potter, if you agree to help us in the fight against the Dark Lords, then we'll let you go free and give you back your wand! Cain said.  
  
Sure. May I ask what happened to Voldemort? Harry asked.  
  
He died twenty years after you were executed. Cain replied as they walked to the vault where magical artifacts were kept  
  
Four years later  
  
And today, thanks to the valiant effort of Delta squad, we have taken back over eight hundred Axis controlled planets, so now I give you the leader of Delta Squad, Harry Potter. said Severus Snape, leader of the human resistance. There were many Booo's' and allot of center finger raised in the air.  
  
I'm glad that you're all so enthusiastic about my being here. Harry said, he looked at all the faces in the, black, white, Asian, old, young, and elven, it was truly a freedom force spawned hundreds of years ago and deeply rooted in the back bone of the Galaxy. Today will be one of many great events to come in the next three months. In less than three minuets, A ship I designed over the last six months will be land, after a two day trip, in Andramada, on planet 83 62 75. This should allow us to expand our mining range and perform Gorilla attack's on the dark army. Any one interested or ordered to learn how this new form of transportation works will arrive at the main conference hall in twenty three minuets. he said and walked out, every one thought he was mad, the hall was sixty miles away and even at the top speed of the walk ways it would be half an hour away.  
  
But as soon as they walked through the doors they reappeared at the hall. What you all have just seen is advanced worm hole technology, you spent just two seconds traveling sixty miles. It is this tech that I am using to allow us transportation to Andramada, I call it slip stream drive. It manipulates energy to forcing a crack in the universe, now for most of you this would seem like we were using magic, but rather we use pure electricity and shift it into the form we wish. Now to calculate were we wish to go we use a saet of six numbers and a seventh for the starting point, each of the six points are a spesific star system or star. Now how you were sent here was the very first test model we built It has two ends and are set to use a GPS signal and are even safer than the wizards form of it that they call Apperation. Harry said and he continued to explain the exact workings of the creation he called the gate and the ships he built to travel through it.


End file.
